The Hearts Deception
by rosannao122
Summary: Maxi is in a relationship with Edge. What happens when she begins to fall for the Straight Edge Superstar CM Punk. A/N: Not a sequel or related to my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**First off I'd like to say I don't own anything besides my own characters (Ally and Maxi). **

**Secondly, some of you may have read my 2 other stories (Playing the Game and You Think You Know Me). This story is not related to those, just using my characters from that story. This is its own story, not a sequel to either of those stories. **

**Thanks for checking out the story and pleased read and review. Would love some opinions on the story to see if I'll continue it on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hearts Deception **

**A/N: Don't own anything besides my OC's.**

"Why do you always have to shut me out?" I yelled at my boyfriend, Adam Copeland aka Edge.

"Can you just back off for a while?" Adam hissed.

"Fine!" I grabbed my purse and walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind me.

I wound up at the hotel bar, which was surprisingly empty. Adam had had to leave for a house show. I took a seat at an empty table, and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. Soon I'd ended up ordering a pitcher just for myself.

A couple of hours later I was sloshed enough to go back to the room and sleep it off. I stood up a little unsteady, and headed for the exit.

"Well aren't you a pretty lil' thing…" an unfamiliar man with a beer belly said. Standing directly in front of me. Making it hard for me to walk around him.

"Let me buy you a drink." He offered, latching onto my arm; steering me towards his table.

"No, thank you."

"Ahh, come on…let me buy you a drink." He persisted, tugging a little harder on my arm.

"I don't want a drink. Let go, your hurting me!" I cried, tugging harder at my arm. This only made him squeeze harder.

Before I knew where he'd come from; a man had pushed himself between the stranger and I. Putting one tattooed arm in front of me.

"This guy bugging you, Maxi?" Punk asked, shooting the man a suspicious look.

"He was…"

"An who are you? Her boyfriend?" The drunk stranger sneered.

Punk shot me a quick look, winking at me before answering him.

"Yeah. I am." Punk said, standing up straighter, not intimidated by him.

"Wait a minute. I know who you are! Your that Punk wrestler guy. With pretty lil' brunette that always is with him."

Punks face turned more serious at the mention of Ally.

"Yeah that's me."

"Your just some lil' Punk bet ya can't fight a real fight." The man said, than pushed Punk. Punk's feet barely moved, just enough to push me backwards a little. I was relieved when I saw two hotel security guards heading towards us.

Punk, however was mere inches from the man. His fist was ready cocked and ready to punch him. I latched onto his arm, tugging as forcefully as I could. I noticed how muscular and firm his arm was as I attempted to stop him.

"Punk, don't! Come on; let's just go to the room." I pleaded, tugging him away.

The security men came over shortly and escorted the drunken man out of their hotel.

"What are you doing in the bar? Didn't think you were much of a drinker," Punk said as we took the elevator up.

"Adam and I had a fight. So I had a few drinks…" I said, hiccupping every so often.

"How many is a few?"

"Hhmm… How many drinks do you supposed are in a pitcher?" I was thinking I'd had around 6 drinks.

"You drank a whole pitcher by yourself? I'm surprised you can still stand!" Punk said, sounding a little disapproving but mainly concerned.

"I'm fine," I said as the elevator lurched to a stop. I stumbled from the stop and landed against Punks solid chest.

"I don't think you are…" Punk said, wrapping an arm around me to brace me.

"You're really muscular…more so than you look." I observed as I gazed up at Punk.

Gee thanks, I'm flattered." Punk said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like that…" I said and leaned up on my toes to plant a peck on his lips. I hadn't meant to kiss him, and he hadn't reciprocated the kiss. It just happened.

"Come on, lets go talk in my room," Punk said and gently steered me to his room.

"Hey. Where's Ally at?" I wondered as we entered Punks empty hotel room.

"She went to visit some family. Remember?"

"Oh yeah; she told me that." I said giggling. I plopped down on the couch and glanced over at Punk.

"Here, drink all of this," Punk handed me huge bottled water.

"I'm not thirsty," I said giggling as I set the water off to the side.

"Drink it. It'll help you sober up." Punk insisted as he opened the bottle and handed it to me again.

"Fine," I sighed and took a swig.

"Well, I can't send you back to Adam like this."

"There's nothing wrong with me. Besides I'm still pissed at him." I argued.

"Hun, you're as drunk as a skunk." Punk said laughing at his own crack.

"Ha ha."

Punk sighed and settled in on the couch next to me, turning on the TV.

"Oh, A Nightmare On Elm Street. Let's watch it!" I said and snatched the remote away from Punk.

"You like the Nightmare on Elm Street movies? Ally says Freddy gives her the creeps."

"My favorite horror movie. Freddie's awesome!" I said and giggled again, although I wasn't sure what was so funny.

I screamed and turned my sight away from the TV. I buried myself into Punks side.

"I thought you liked this movie." Punk said amused as I peered back at the screen.

"I do, but this part always gets me." I said as I straightened up and directed my attention back to the movie. I didn't bother moving out away from Punk though. His arm was draped around my shoulders, and it felt natural.

As the movie started to roll into the ending, I found my attention on Punks arms. The tattoos that decorated each arm, leaving almost no spot uncovered. Examining each little tattoo, tracing them with my fingers.

"You like them?" Punk asked, switching the TV off.

"Very much so. Their all so beautiful. I've always wanted one, but I'm too much of a chicken."

"The ones on the arms don't hurt, just pinch kinda. These ones however…" he paused long enough to tug his shirt off. Revealing the tattoos that decorated his chest.

"Did hurt a little more." Punk didn't protest when my hands began tracing those tattoos, seeming to enjoy the contact.

"That one did hurt quite a bit. It was one of my first tattoos though," he said as I traced the words 'Straight Edge' that arched on his stomach.

"I really like them. I've always wanted a star like he has." I said, somehow I'd ended up straddling him. I was checking out the tattoo behind his ear.

"I'll go with you if you want." He offered.

My lips seemed to have a mind of their own as they clashed down onto his. He stiffened slightly, but didn't push me away. I was taken a little off guard when he started to kiss me back.

Just as easily as he'd kissed back, he pulled away from me. Locking his eyes with mine.

"We shouldn't do this. It's not fair." Punk reasoned, but I couldn't help myself from kissing him again. The cool metal of his lip ring enticing me in.

Maybe it was all the drinks I'd had earlier. Although the effects of those were already starting to wear off.

Maybe it was the closeness we shared as friends and the kindling of feelings for each other that were never spoken.

Or maybe it was the attraction we'd always had towards each other but never enough to act on it.

"Phil," I whispered as I forced myself to pull away from him.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. We really shouldn't be doing this anyways."

"But I want to," I said ashamed of myself. I broke eye contact with him, turning my gaze downwards.

His tattooed fingers lightly grasped my chin, turning it so I was looking into his eyes again.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I want to too."

"What about Ally and Adam? I don't want to hurt them… Their really important to me."

"They never have to know. Whatever happens, if anything; between us tonight stays here. Deal?" Punk offered, I was somewhat surprised. Punk was straight edge, which meant he didn't sleep around. But I wasn't about to tell him how to live.

"Deal." I agreed.

"Now. Wonder where that tattoo of yours should go…" Punk mused as he worked the buttons open on my blouse. Pushing it back off my shoulders. His hands traveled over my back, stopping just above my ass.

"It'd look sexy right about here," Punk said, massaging the area. His hands wandered down to my ass, squeezing it firmly.

I kissed my way down his jaw line, sucking at an earlobe and stopping to kiss at his neck.

"You should get some ink here, looks kinda naked." I whispered as I kissed about his neck.

He sighed and found my lips with his again. Deepening the kiss this time, pushing his tongue into my mouth. His tongue stud sent shivers throughout my body as he kissed, teasing me with his tongue.

Punk pulled back again. This time kissing the span of skin just above my breasts.

"Or maybe here." Punk said as he kissed the area.

I went to unclasp the black lacy bra, a bra and panty set Adam had bought me. He went crazy whenever I wore it for him. I froze at the clasp, and slid off Punk's lap.

"We'd better quit while we're ahead." I really wanted more of him, but thinking of Adam reminded me. Of everything he'd done for me, I'd never even of known Punk if not for Adam.

"I understand, we really should," Punk agreed but pulled me into his arms again. Kissing me for several more minutes before releasing me.

I picked up my blouse from the floor and put it back on.

"I hope this doesn't change how you think of me," I said, wondering if he'd think less of me now.

"I respect you; you know that. Were both guilty of the same crime here, you know."

We kissed again before I drew myself from him and forced myself to head back to Adam. Before something happened that we might both regret in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Only own my OC's. If your reading this so far, please or review or add to alerts so I know if I should continue with the story or not! Thanks ****J**

"Maxi, is that you?" Adam mumbled sleepily, waking up when I came in the hotel room.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep," I said gently and kissed his head as he settled back into the pillows.

Afraid Adam would recognize Punk's cologne that was lingering on my body; I took a long hot shower.

"I'm sorry, baby," I whispered as I snuggled into Adam. Although he was sleeping, he wrapped his arms around me instinctively.

"Hey, Punk! Over here!" Adam called from across the room, waving at Punk.

Punk made his way across the restaurant to our table.

"Morning, Maxi. Adam," Punk greeted exchanging a look with me.

"Eat with us. The whole roster must be having breakfast here." Adam said, kicking a chair out for Punk.

I was now sitting between the two men. Adam with one arm slung around me and Punks leg barely brushing against mine. Just that light contact from him sent a shiver up my spine. Punks leg moved away just as quickly as it had came though.

"That's my cappuccino. Get our own!" I protested, prying my drink from Punks hands. Punk and Adam laughed heartily at me. I took a long sip of the drink before sitting it back down.

"Just wanted a taste, Blondie. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Punk laughed, Adam joined him as my cheeks started to burn.

"It's OK, Babe. If you get 'em bunched up I'll take them off you!" Adam added, making both men laugh even more. Despite my embarrassment, even I couldn't help laughing at that.

"So, Ad mind if I steal your girlfriend for a few hours today?" Punk asked as we finished up our meal.

"Suppose not. But what for?" Adam replied as he signaled for more coffee.

"Can't say it's a secret," Punk said with a sly look.

"Ah, must be getting Ally a gift huh? Need Maxi's opinion." Adam said.

"Dang, you caught me. Just don't tell Ally, OK?" Punk said sheepishly as he grinned at me.

"Don't have to worry about me saying anything. Just bring my girl back in one piece. I'll be at meetings and stuff all day. Probably wont be back 'til dinner time." Adam told me as we got up to leave. He gave me a lingering kiss before heading out to catch a taxi.

"I just have to go to the room and change." I said and headed back towards my suite.

"Can I watch?" Punk said and smirked as I blushed at him.

As soon as the room door closed behind us, I found myself pressed up against the door. Punks lips tangling with mine, his hands on the wall on either side of me.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning." Punk stated as he lowered his arms, freeing from him if I wanted to go.

"You're a good kisser," I complimented and pecked his lips before going for my suitcase.

"Better than him?" Punk asked, watching as I gathered the clothes I wanted and slipped into the bathroom.

I put on low rider jeans and one of my Edge shirts, with the star design I wanted my tattoo to look like. The shirt had been cut up and tied in the back so it fit my body flatteringly. I finished the outfit with some red sandals that matched the shirt.

"Well, I can tell who your favorite is." Punk said as he took in my outfit.

"I'm only wearing this shirt cause of the stars. That's what I want mine to look like."

"You wanted to do that today?" Punk said sounding surprised.

"Yeah. What were you thinking about when you asked Adam if you could steal me."

"Come on, I know just the place." Punk said chuckling.

"That's perfect right there." I said as I observed the outline the tattoo artist had placed on my lower back. In the spot Punk had suggested last night.

I sat in the chair, waiting in suspense as the tattoo artist got his gun set up.

"Don't sweat it." Punk said as he took my hand in his. I squeezed his hand tighter as the tattoo artist started. Punks thumb massaged my hand in small circles, which was surprisingly enough soothing. Eventually the pain turned into a lot of pinching and numbness.

Right after I was done, Punk jumped in the chair. Wanting some touch-ups done on his sleeves. He looked completely comfortable as the tattoo artist started preparing his inks.

I wandered over to the mirror, turning so I could get a complete view of my tattoo.

"Like it?" Punk and the tattoo artist said in unison.

"Yes. It's exactly what I pictured." I said as I admired it.

I went to Punk's side sitting in the stool he'd just sat in. I watched curiously as the tattoo artist started touching up his ink. My hand had a mind of its own as it dropped onto Punk's knee, my attention on the tattoo artist and his gun.

"Wanna order room service?" I asked as we settled down on the bed in mine and Adam's room. We hadn't requested a couch, so the bed and an armchair were the only seating options.

"Sure," Punk said leaning across me to grab the menu from the nightstand. His hand smacked my butt solidly on the way back.

"Hey! You Punk!" I squealed and pounced on him. I was wrestling the menu from his hands.

"You know it, Blondie," Punk said as he tugged the menu out of my grasp. I slipped and landed up on top of him. Managing to catch myself on my hands. I braced myself over top of him.

"Don't call me blondie," I sneered at him and pulled the menu right out of his hands. I tossed the menu across the room.

Punk leaned up and caught my lips with his. Holding onto the back of my head, he firmly pulled me deeper into him. He easily shifted and was on top of me in an instant, without once breaking the kiss.

We rolled around back and forth, fighting playfully over who got to be on top. My cell phone started ringing Edge's music, signaling Adam was calling me. I was quick to hop off of Punk and answer.

"Hello, Sexy." I greeted, which was how I always greeted him on the phone.

"Hey, Babe. What you up to? Sound a little winded."

"Oh. I was just doing some exercising in the room," I fibbed as I glanced at Punk. Who looked rather comfortable on the bed. Sprawled out, with his hands behind his head. Despite myself I noticed his jeans looked tighter than they were before. I turned my back on Punk.

"I see. Well, I was just calling to tell you I'll be home in about 2 hours. I was going to take you to that one place you pointed out when we were driving around."

"Sounds great. I hear their food is delicious."

"So lover boy's taking you out." Punk observed, smirking at me.

"Yes, my sexy boyfriend is taking me out to eat when he gets here in a couple hours." I stated, swatting him with the room service menu.

"If he's your 'sexy boyfriend'. What does that make me?"

"You're a Punk. Know your role," I said swatting him again. Punk nodded solemnly and mock saluted me.

"You know that means you have to go." I said, nudging him.

"Nah, I like it here," Punk teased not moving a muscle.

"You can't be here when he gets here."

Punk pulled me into his arms, kissing me hungrily. I placed both my hands on his chest and gently pushed. Punk chuckled into the kiss. I pushed as hard as I could, and still couldn't get him budge. He moved willingly though.

"I know, I gotta go." Punk said with a pout.

"When's Ally coming back?"

"Monday, just in time for Raw." Punk replied and pecked me on the lips before heading out.


End file.
